For nothing now can ever come to any good
by CaptainJay
Summary: "Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est et mon Ouest. Ma semaine de travail, mon dimanche de sieste. Mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson. Je pensais que l'amour jamais ne finirais, j'avais tord." Funeral Blues. William H. Auden.


_Enfin une nouvelle fanfiction. Quand l'inspiration vous prend, il ne faut vraiment pas la laisser passer. J'espère que vous aimerais. Le titre est le dernier vers du poème "Funeral Blues" par William H. Auden. Magnifique poème. Un audio de Tom Hiddleston le récitant traîne sur Internet, si un jour vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter, n'hésitez pas, ça donne facilement les larmes aux yeux._

* * *

><p>Comme des flocons de neige. Tout aussi nombreux, tout aussi éphémères, tout aussi magnifiques lorsqu'on avait l'occasion de réellement en voir un. Et tout aussi fragiles que l'était la vie d'un homme.<p>

Soir de réveillon, soir de fête, prêt à accueillir une nouvelle année avec les meilleures intentions. La neige saupoudrait la rue déserte, presque invisible aux yeux des foules qui célébraient un nouveau début dans la chaleur de leur foyer.

Mais pour une silhouette à la fenêtre d'un appartement, la neige n'était pas invisible, loin de là. Elle était même devenue douloureuse, lui rappelant ardemment ce qu'il avait perdu.

Sa chevelure brune rabattue sur ses yeux, le jeune homme observait les flocons danser dans la lueur d'un réverbère alors qu'il essayait de dissimuler au reste du mondes les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues à tout instant.

Gwaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se laissant peser contre la chambranle de la fenêtre, las de la douleur constante qu'il ressentait depuis plus de huit mois et qui refusait obstinément de se taire. Au contraire, malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit et qu'il avait toujours cru, le temps ne faisait qu'accroître la douleur et vous refusait le droit d'oublier la peine.

Huit mois. Il n'avait pas compté les semaines, ni les jours, ni les heures. A quoi bon ? Cela n'avait rien changé au fait qu'il avait mal, mal à en crever. Encore et encore. Un peu plus chaque jour. Sans s'arrêter. Sans lui laisser une minute de répit, une seconde de repos. Le jeune brun frissonna, un sanglot silencieux secouant son corps alors qu'autour de lui la fête battait son plein.

Huit mois, à quelques jours près, que son meilleur ami, que celui avec qui il avait ri, pleuré, dansé, vécu depuis tant d'années, avait quitté sa vie sans qu'il ait eu son mot à dire. Huit mois, depuis que Léon était mort et qu'il avait laissé Gwaine seul dans un monde trop vaste, dans une vie trop fade sans lui.

Il avait toujours ressenti une immense fierté envers la profession de son ami. Un métier dangereux certes, reporter de guerre, mais qui nourrissait la flamme de passion qui habitait l'âme de Léon, le rendant plus que magnifique aux yeux du jeune brun lorsqu'il pouvait capturer cette énergie transcendante dansant dans le regard lumineux de son ami. Gwaine avait un classeur rempli de coupures de presse des reportages de Léon, qu'il avait toujours pris plaisir à feuilleter lorsque son ami était loin de Londres et que le jeune brun avait envie d'être près de lui. Léon ne l'avait jamais su, Gwaine trouvant cela puéril, il avait toujours caché ce précieux sésame sous son lit, loin des regards indiscrets. Mais aujourd'hui, même cela, même cette fierté toujours présente était noyée par le chagrin et la fureur de l'avoir perdu trop tôt.

Gwaine savait que la passion de Léon était dangereuse, et même s'il l'avait toujours gardé à l'esprit, jamais il n'avait pensé se réveiller un jour, un dernier jour avec Léon en vie puis le lendemain, devoir apprendre à sortir de son lit en sachant que son meilleur ami n'avait pu le faire, ne le ferait plus jamais. Il avait accompagné Léon à l'aéroport, comme à chaque fois. Ils avaient partager une dernière étreinte pour se dire au revoir, se promettant de se revoir bientôt, Léon lui revenant le plus vite possible. Dans leurs esprits, dans leurs gestes, dans leurs paroles, cela n'avait été qu'un au revoir. Jamais un adieu.

Gwaine étouffa de nouveau un sanglot, se recroquevillant un plus sur lui-même. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité depuis que Léon avait disparu. Tout, le moindre rire partagé dans la rue, une étreinte entre deux amis, même une tasse de café, l'agressait, se moquait de lui, le narguant cruellement avec ce qu'il n'aurait plus jamais. Gwaine savait qu'il s'enfonçait dans la dépression, qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette perte. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à partager sa douleur, peu importe toute l'ardeur qu'avait mis Gwen à essayer de le faire parler. Ou les efforts de Perceval d'être là pour lui. En vain. Tous ses amis vivaient la même chose, eux aussi avaient perdu un ami, un ami très cher, un membre irremplaçable de leur famille.

Mais Arthur avait Gwen, Merlin avait Percy. Ils avaient réussi là où lui avait échoué. Ils avaient continué à vivre, ils avaient réussi à faire leur deuil, ou tout du moins à l'entamer. Gwaine avait purement et simplement arrêté de vivre. Il avait voulu croire que Léon était encore en vie, qu'il lui reviendrait. Mais l'armée avait inspecté les lieux de l'explosion et avait certifié qu'il était possible que leur ami ait pu survivre à cela. Et ils n'avaient eu aucun corps sur lequel pleuré. Malgré tout, il y avait eu un enterrement, un dernier au revoir à leur ami. Ce jour-là, Gwaine n'avait pas enterré Léon mais il avait enseveli son espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, que Léon vienne le réveiller en riant aux éclats après avoir jeté son ami au sol. La vie avait repris son cours ou du moins, elle avait essayé.

Le jeune brun sortit de ses pensées étouffantes en entendant Perceval et Arthur se chamailler par-dessus la musique joyeuse. Un nouveau coup au cœur. L'année dernière, à cette même époque, c'était peut-être Léon et lui qui se chamaillaient ainsi. Il ne savait plus, il ne se souvenait plus. Il commençait à oublier. A oublier la nuance exacte du bleu des yeux de Léon, ou la façon particulière qu'il avait de prononcer son nom. Il se détestait. Il sa haïssait. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment ? Comment après tant d'années à avoir regarder ce visage, dans la colère, la joie et la tristesse, il pouvait commencer à l'oublier ? Moins d'un an et Léon, tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui, commençait déjà à s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Gwaine sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, lui frapper le torse sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était aux prémices d'une crise de panique comme celle qu'il l'avait saisi quelques heures auparavant. Perceval l'avait trouvé blotti, tremblant, assis par terre dans un coin sombre de son appartement, le regard rivé sur un journal qui avait eu l'habitude d'employer Léon. Gwaine n'avait pas su dire à son ami si cela avait été des heures ou simplement quelques minutes, la tête entre ses jambes à tenter de calmer, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, son cœur. Perceval n'avait rien dit, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu faire enfin taire quelque peu la douleur de son ami. Lui aussi avait aimé Léon, il l'avait aimé comme un frère, une présence constante dont on ignorait qu'elle pouvait disparaître vraiment un jour. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'orgueil de prétendre l'aimer autant que Gwaine.

Les deux hommes avaient toujours eu une relation très spéciale et un peu compliquée à comprendre aux yeux de Perceval. Il n'avait jamais su si ce qui les liait était un amour fraternel, une amitié au-delà de toutes limites ou bien de l'amour, un amour que l'un et l'autre n'était pas encore prêt à avouer. Mais il n'avait jamais douté qu'ils étaient deux âmes sœurs. Qu'ils s'aimaient peut-être plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans leur joyeuse bande. Il avait connu Gwaine avant Léon, mais bizarrement, il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre jalousie à voir que Léon avait pris sa place, qu'il était devenu le meilleur ami du jeune brun. L'affection, l'amour que les deux amis se portaient étaient naturel, instinctif, évident. Et Perceval ne pouvait ressentir que du bonheur en voyant cette relation particulière s'épanouir sous ses yeux.

Perceval n'avait alors aucune idée de ce que le jeune brun pouvait ressentir, d'à quel point il souffrait, de la plaie béante, invisible, qui déchirait en deux sa poitrine à chaque clignement de paupières. Il était juste rester aux côtés de Gwaine, attendant, ne faisant qu'attendre, pouvant seulement attendre. Attendre que la douleur devienne supportable, ou du moins, suffisamment pour que le jeune brun trouve un peu de force afin de se lever. Les joues inondées de larmes, Gwaine s'était glissé péniblement sous une douche brûlante. Il avait laissé l'eau effacer ses larmes, les emmener loin de lui. Mais jamais la douleur. Elle vivait désormais en lui. Et Gwaine ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Parce que c'était le seul moyen que Léon soit encore en vie, soit encore ici, auprès de lui, lui promettant de ne jamais plus le quitter, de ne jamais plus le laisser seul, de ne jamais plus l'abandonner. Et c'était une promesse que Gwaine comptait bien lui faire respecter.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il sorte de cette douche, qu'il retourne dans le monde réel, un monde qui avait arrêté d'être le sien, un monde dans lequel Léon n'existait plus malgré toutes les prières de Gwaine. Et c'est ici qu'il se trouvait. Dans cet appartement où Léon avait ses habitudes, aux murs remplis de souvenirs, à passer un moment de célébration qu'ils avaient fêter ensemble depuis des années, qu'ils auraient dû fêter pendant encore de très très longues années, jusqu'à ce que leurs chevelures, objets de fierté immense pour les deux hommes et qui les avaient souvent ligué joyeusement contre le reste de leurs amis, soient devenus grises. Tout ce que Gwaine voulait désormais, c'était dormir et ne pas se réveiller. Tout ce qu'il désirait, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'oublier que devant lui s'ouvrait une nouvelle année, trop longue, trop vide, qui n'apporterait rien d'autre que plus de colère et de douleur. Une nouvelle année qui l'éloignerait encore un peu plus des derniers moments précieux qu'il avait vécu avec son meilleur ami, avec cet homme qu'il avait aimé pendant des années, qu'il aurait dû aimer pendant encore de longues années, un homme qu'il continuerait à aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais il n'aurait plus la chance de lui dire, de lui prouver.

Le jeune ôta ses bras de sa poitrine et serra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour tenter d'arrêter les tremblements de colère qui secouaient son corps à chaque rire de ses amis qui frôlait son oreille. Comment pouvaient-ils ? Comment pouvaient-ils rire et danser dans ces temps de fête qui célébraient la famille ? Avaient-ils oublier que Léon aurait dû être là, avec eux, à faire danser Gwen sous les lumières du sapin et à observer les feux d'artifice aux bords de la Tamise, Gwaine enfoui dans ses bras comme toutes les autres années ? Avaient-ils déjà oublié Léon alors que lui se battait nuit et jour pour que cela n'arrive pas ? Le jeune brun posa son front contre la vitre, laissant la fraîcheur de cette surface l'isoler des bruits qui l'entouraient. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme tentait de se calmer. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Léon. Son ami n'aurait pas voulu que Gwaine leur reproche de continuer sans lui. Mais Léon n'était plus là. Il n'était plus là pour lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire indulgent quand Gwaine disait quelque chose de stupide. Il n'était plus là pour reprendre Gwaine lorsque ce dernier allait trop loin. Il n'était plus là pour hurler après Gwaine. Il n'était plus là pour se disputer avec Gwaine parce que tous deux étaient trop têtus et refusaient d'avouer qu'il avait tord. Et il n'était plus là pour s'excuser auprès de son ami en le prenant dans ses bras. Pas plus qu'il n'était encore là pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Gwaine lorsque celui-ci s'excusait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait. Léon n'était plus là. Alors tant pis. S'il avait tellement tenu à ce que Gwaine ne fasse pas cela, il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner.

Le jeune brun ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le reflet sur la vitre l'informa que c'était Arthur qui se tenait derrière lui. Gwaine serra les dents. Arthur était l'ami d'enfance de Léon, il avait vécu toute sa vie avec l'autre homme. Gwaine et lui avaient eu quelques problèmes d'adaptation. Contrairement à Perceval, Arthur avait eu quelques problèmes à voir son meilleur ami se lier aussi fortement avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Tout cela avait changé une fois que Gwen était entrée dans sa vie. Mais voir Arthur maintenant le ramenait à ces débuts maladroits sauf qu'il était désormais celui qui ressentait de la colère face à l'autre. Arthur, plus que tout autre, aurait dû souffrir autant que lui. Il aurait dû en vouloir au monde entier. Il aurait dû être là, à ruminer ses pensées sombres comme le faisait précisément Gwaine en cet instant. La colère qu'il avait tenté de réprimer s'éveillait une nouvelle fois, conquérant son corps aussi rapidement que possible.

« Gwaine ! » murmura un Arthur qui s'était promis de prendre soin de son ami, comme une promesse à Léon de veiller sur ce jeune homme auquel il tenait tant. « Viens avec nous s'il-te-plaît. »

« Va-t-en ! » grogna le brun, plongeant son regard dans le bleu des yeux du blond.

Ce dernier frissonna à la pure violence qui se dégageait des prunelles brunes de Gwaine et lui étant exclusivement destinée. « Comment peux-tu ? »

« Gwaine. » souffla Arthur en ôtant sa main du corps du jeune brun.

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu l'as déjà oublié ? C'est donc si facile ? » continua Gwaine, sa voix se transformant un peu plus en cri à tout moment, attirant les regards de tous sur eux. « Je croyais que tu l'aimais Arthur. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, sa bouche se fermant dans une ligne dure, et attrapa les deux épaules de Gwaine en le plaquant contre la fenêtre. Il pouvait l'accuser de tout mais il ne permettrait jamais au jeune brun, même s'il souffrait, de remettre en question l'amour qu'il avait pour Léon. Léon avait toujours été là. Toujours, du plus vieux souvenir qu'Arthur avait de son enfance, Léon était là. Et ça lui faisait mal. Il se réveillait la nuit, ayant parfois oublié que Léon n'était plus en vie. Et lorsqu'il s'en rappelait, il pleurait. Il avait toujours imaginé que Léon serait là pour le reste de sa vie comme il l'avait été dans le passé. Il avait remis tout son futur en question. Léon ne pourrait pas être son témoin à son mariage avec Gwen. Il ne pourrait pas être le parrain de ses enfants. Il ne pourrait jamais raconter aux fils d'Arthur toutes les bêtises que leur père et lui avaient commises dans leur jeunesse. Il ne pourrait jamais faire danser la petite princesse d'Arthur sur ses pieds lors de son cinquième anniversaire. Arthur avait toujours cru que Léon serait là pour faire tout ça. Mais la seule chose qu'il restait à Arthur était le devoir de dire à ses enfants à quel point leur oncle Léon était quelqu'un de bien. Et il en voulait à Léon, il lui en voulait d'avoir retirer à ses futurs enfants l'amour d'un oncle qui aurait été formidable, qui aurait même sûrement été leur oncle préféré. Arthur aimait Léon et peu importe si Léon aimait Gwaine et n'aurait jamais permis à Arthur de lui parler ainsi, il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça.

« Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à souffrir Gwaine. » grogna Arthur. « Je connaissais Léon depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, je l'ai connu toute ma vie. Je l'ai aimé toute ma vie. Et je continuerai à l'aimer. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard avant que Gwaine ne baisse les yeux. Il était un idiot. Encore plus lorsque la colère parlait pour lui. Bien sûr qu'Arthur aimait Léon. Gwaine n'en avait jamais douté et il n'aurait jamais dû le remettre en question. Le blond avait parfaitement le droit de lui en vouloir. Mon dieu ! S'il y avait une vie après la mort et que l'on pouvait voir ceux que l'on avait laissé dernière nous, Léon devait être en train de secouer tristement la tête, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque Gwaine faisait quelque chose qui le décevait. Mais cette fois c'était trop. Léon n'aurait certainement jamais l'envie de lui pardonner. Arthur était quelqu'un de très important pour Léon, jamais il n'aurait permis que quelqu'un, même Gwaine, lui parle ainsi.

Arthur soupira et passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune brun avant de poser tendrement son front contre celui de Gwaine. Il avait vu Léon faire tant de fois ce geste envers leur ami, et même s'il se doutait que ce souvenir allait faire mal à ce dernier, il savait aussi que Gwaine en avait besoin.

« Il me manque. » murmura Arthur, caressant la nuque du jeune homme à l'aide de son pouce.

« Il me manque aussi. » souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je sais. » sourit tristement le jeune blond. « Léon voudrait que je continue à vivre. Je lui dois de continuer à vivre. » Il plongea ses yeux dans les iris brunes de son ami avant de continuer d'une voix douce. « Tu dois continuer à vivre. »

Gwaine ferma les yeux et étouffa un sanglot. « Je n'y arrive pas. »

Arthur ne pouvait rien dire. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour demander cela à Gwaine. Il ne savait même pas si un jour il serait capable de faire le deuil de Léon. Mais si un jour il était prêt, Arthur serait là pour l'aider. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage. Et ce n'était pas aussi simple de le trouver. Pour toute réponse, Arthur serra tendrement la nuque du jeune brun, pour lui montrer son soutien, et le laissa pleurer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'écarta de lui, sentant qu'il devait désormais le laisser seul. Ils partagèrent un dernier regard avant qu'Arthur ne rejoigne Gwen qui, accompagnée de Merlin et Perceval, les observaient, inquiets, dans un coin de la pièce.

Gwaine observa, toujours caché derrière ses longues mèches brunes, ses amis. Il aurait dû être là, avec eux. Et avec Léon. Gwaine laissé un nouveau sanglot le posséder. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait, combien il essayait, l'absence de Léon se rappelait toujours à lui. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Léon, même ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, juste le temps d'avancer. Cela lui était impossible. Ca lui faisait mal, trop mal. Dans son cœur, jusque dans sa chair. C'était comme si on lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas faire face. Il était trop faible. Il n'avait jamais compris, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, que c'était Léon sa force. Que c'était Léon qui le faisait se lever le matin. Qu'il racontait des blagues idiotes juste pour tirer un sourire à Léon, même si c'était le sourire qui disait qu'il était un idiot mais qu'il l'aimait quand même. Tout. Sans s'en rendre compte, Léon était devenu le centre de sa vie. Et lui qui avait toujours réclamé sa liberté, Léon l'avait fait son prisonnier. Et Gwaine désormais pleurait son geôlier.

Lâchant un soupir, le jeune homme leur tourna le dos, ne supportant plus de voir leurs regards si inquiets, pleins d'espoir qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant. Cela n'arriverait jamais. Léon serait toujours un fantôme dans le cœur de Gwaine. Le jeune brun aurait tellement voulu leur donner ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Redevenir le même qu'avant. Mais la seule façon que cela se réalise serait que Léon soit en vie, ici, à côté de lui, à rire à ses blagues, à flirter avec Gwen pour taquiner Arthur, à faire des concours pour savoir qui de lui ou de Perceval était le plus grand. Gwaine aussi voulait que tout soit comme avant. Mais cela ne serait jamais plus le cas. Il le savait. Et eux aussi. Gwaine se reposa de nouveau contre le cadre de la fenêtre, laissant de nouveau son regard errer sur la neige qui recouvrait l'asphalte de la rue, suivant presque aveuglement quelques traces de pas d'un promeneur solitaire.

Le dit promeneur n'était qu'une silhouette aux yeux de Gwaine, se baladant le long du trottoir. Il devenait fou. Même un étranger lui rappelait Léon. Il n'avait certainement pas la même carrure, ni la même démarche que son ami mais aux yeux du jeune brun, cette silhouette ressemblait à celle de son ami disparu. L'inconnu s'arrêta sous le lampadaire face à l'immeuble d'Arthur. Gwaine sortit de sa passivité en voyant la lumière se refléter sur une chevelure de feu. Cette chevelure il la connaissait. Ou du moins, il en connaissait une semblable. Mais c'était impossible. La chevelure de Léon était unique, magnifique. Gwaine avait passé tellement de nuits, de soirées à enfouir ses doigts dans ces mèches dorées pour savoir qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de semblable. Et pourtant, cette « hallucination » ne voulait déserter sa vue. Elle était toujours là, le narguant. Ce n'était pas possible. La vie était donc si cruelle pour lui mettre sous les yeux quelque chose qui était si essentiellement Léon ? Gwaine mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. La douleur le ramènerait à la vraie vie, loin de son rêve de voir Léon réapparaître dans sa vie. Mais cette fois, cela ne marchait pas. Cette chevelure était toujours là. Gwaine voulait ouvrir la fenêtre et hurler à cet homme de partir, de disparaître de sa vue. De le laisser tranquille. Mais l'inconnu était planté sur le trottoir, immobile.

Alors qu'il était prêt à détourner son regard de cette vision douloureuse, l'inconnu releva son visage, les yeux se posant sur la fenêtre où se tenait Gwaine, comme s'il avait su que quelqu'un ne pouvait se détacher de lui. La lumière du lampadaire vint se noyer dans deux prunelles d'un bleu insoutenable. D'un bleu que Gwaine ne pensait jamais revoir. Tout autour de lui disparut d'un coup. Son cœur s'arrêta le temps d'une seconde mais Gwaine n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait bien repris son rythme. Son souffle mourrait dans sa gorge. Ce…ce n'était pas possible. Le jeune brun posa ses mains sur la fenêtre, le visage collé contre, désireux d'en voir plus. Se pouvait-il vraiment que… ?

Merlin ne sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Gwaine s'élancer hors de l'appartement, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son manteau. Perceval appelait désespérément son ami, le priant de lui répondre mais Gwaine restait sourd à leurs appels. Cela était tellement peu habituel du Gwaine qui errait sans but depuis des mois. Merlin, inquiet, se dépêcha de venir à la fenêtre, soucieux de voir ce qui avait procuré ce regain d'énergie chez leur ami.

« Oh mon dieu ! » murmura Merlin, portant ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir les pleurs qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.

Tous ses autres amis vinrent le rejoindre, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face. Mais cette dernière avait le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Gwaine courrait, son cœur tentant avec folie de sortir de son torse, ses jambes se déplaçant sans qu'il en ait conscience. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, aveuglant sa vision mais tout ce que le jeune brun pouvait penser était qu'il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite, qu'il devait être dehors, qu'il devait être sûr. Et pourtant il redoutait que tout cela ne soit qu'une cruelle illusion. Si cela n'était pas vrai, il n'aurait pas la force de se relever, de recommencer, de continuer. Le jeune brun franchit la porte et s'arrêta net.

Il ne ressentait pas le froid de la neige sur sa peau, ni la morsure du vent sur son visage. Mais il sentait la chaleur d'un regard réanimer ses traits. Il sentait un nouveau souffle se lover dans sa poitrine. Il sentait cette plaie béante se refermer moins vite qu'elle ne s'était ouverte. Il sentait la vie reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Doucement, le jeune homme s'avança, la neige craquant sous ses pas. Il tremblait. Mais ce n'était pas le froid. Oh non ! C'était…c'était quelque chose de fou. C'était l'espoir que tout cela soit vrai. C'était la peur que tout cela n'existe pas. C'était la joie et la douleur. C'était la fin de mois de souffrance. C'était le début de la suite de sa vie.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute. Ca ne pouvait être que Léon qui se tenait devant lui. Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait juste que c'était bien les yeux bleus de son ami, les mêmes yeux qui l'avaient toujours fait se sentir vivant lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. C'était les lèvres qui souvent se dessinaient dans un sourire, un sourire qui n'était que pour lui. C'était les cheveux qui chatouillaient son visage lorsque Léon se décidait à l'attaquer et à lui faire subir la torture de chatouilles. C'était cette gorge qui laissait passer les rires en réponse aux blagues absurdes de Gwaine. C'était ce visage qu'il aimait tant. C'était l'homme qu'il aimait tant. C'était Léon. Il n'en doutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas en douter. Il ne pouvait pas être fou à ce point ?

L'autre homme ne le quittait pas du regard et Gwaine pleura encore plus. Il avait cru ne jamais ressentir de nouveau ce que cela faisait. En entendant les pas dans l'escalier, Gwaine savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Leurs amis l'avaient vu également. Léon était bien là. Il n'y avait pas encore de sourire. Juste des larmes. Mais peu importait. Léon était là et toute cette douleur pouvait enfin le quitter. Les yeux toujours plongés dans celui de son ami, Gwaine s'élança à la rencontre de l'autre homme. La tension qui possédait les épaules de Léon depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Gwaine, à cette fenêtre, l'abandonna et le jeune homme ouvrit les bras pour accueillir ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué contre le sien. Le jeune homme plongea dans l'étreinte de son ami, se plaquant autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui alors que Léon l'emmitouflait dans son manteau.

Sans attendre, Gwaine glissa ses mains sur ses joues, et passa ses doigts sur les traits tant manqués du visage de son ami. Le regard de Gwaine ne pouvait se défaire de celui de Léon. Il l'avait tant espéré et pourtant il avait tellement de mal à y croire. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Léon, puis réalisant que la peau sous sa bouche était bien réelle, saupoudra le reste de son visage de baisers, aimant un visage qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir autrement que sur des photos froides. Léon s'accrochait à lui avec autant de force que Gwaine, il refusait tout autant que lui de le laisser s'échapper. Le jeune brun enfouit son visage dans le torse de Léon.

« Ne me refais jamais ça. » souffla-t-il, sa voix étouffée dans la poitrine de Léon qui était secoué de sanglots.

« Je te le promets. » murmura Léon en embrassant les cheveux de Gwaine.

Alors que leurs amis, toujours plantés par le choc sur le trottoir d'en face se décidèrent enfin à venir rejoindre celui qu'ils avaient pensé perdu à jamais, Gwaine remercia qui voulait bien l'entendre de lui avoir rendu Léon. Il y avait beaucoup à comprendre, beaucoup à expliquer, beaucoup de choses à confier. Mais pour l'instant, Gwaine n'avait besoin que de Léon. Pour s'assurer qu'il était là. Bien là. Près de lui. Enfin. Il était dans les bras de Léon. Léon était dans ses bras. Léon était chez lui. Léon était rentré à la maison.


End file.
